


It'll wash out?

by Cheetara



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Naughty Steve, Phone Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, naughty Bucky too I guess, they just miss each other is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Just these two jerks jerking around ;)





	It'll wash out?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little interim thingy - I promise I am working on updates for A Perfect Match and Black Star!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this.

The Skype call connected after four rings and Bucky's face was smiling back at Steve. His hair was loose and a few days worth of stubble peppered his jawline. 

“Hey pal.” He said.

Steve grinned back at him, the picture wiggling around a bit as he propped the tablet up on the bedside table. “Hey.”

“Everythin' alright?” Bucky asked. Steve wasn't normally the one to instigate video calls, he was usually more comfortable with a regular phone conversation, but he knew Bucky liked to see him as well as hear him, and -well-, this time he had something he wanted to show him. 

“Sure, yeah. All good.” Steve replied, sweeping his hair back with his fingers the way he always did when he was nervous. “How's things with you?”

Bucky cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely up. “Okay Rogers, what is it, what the hell have you done this time?”

Steve held up his hands in innocence. “Jesus, nothing! Why do you always assume the worst?”

Bucky snorted. “Because I'm usually right about your dumb stupid ass when it's in trouble, that's why punk.”

Steve scrunched his face and pouted, making Bucky laugh again. “Asshole.”

Bucky tipped his head towards the screen, noticing that Steve was still wearing his suit. “You still working?”

Steve glanced down at himself, “Yeah, uhh...” he started, before clearing his throat, “I.. I kinda wanted to show you something.”

Now Bucky's suspicions were at their peak. He watched, itching with intrigue, as Steve got flustered. A little pink blush coloured his cheeks as he scratched at the back of his neck. 

“Okay...” Bucky watched as Steve leaned forward, adjusting the tablet. The picture panned down a bit and Steve sat back on the bed now in full view. 

Bucky couldn't help the way his mouth gaped open. Anyone passing might have thought he had just had a lobotomy. 

Steve went on. “Um, I thought... seein' as I won't see you for a little while, we could, um...”

Steve was just sitting there, wearing the stealth suit (or the 'navy number' as he liked to refer to it), just sitting there on the bed, hands on his thighs which were slightly apart, with a collossal erection that was damn near threatening to burst through the seam of his pants. 

Bucky nodded furiously, leaning forward to take in the sight of him. He subconsciously swept his tongue over his lips and bit into his lower one as his dick filled up and tented his sweatpants in record time.

“Fuck Steve. Fucking hell I wish I was there. _Fuck_.”

Steve had the nerve to smile shyly as his hand slid up to his crotch to casually palm over his dick. 

Bucky moaned in warning. “Steve...” 

“Do I get to see, Buck?” He asked in response, his eyes now dark and comprised almost completely of pupil. 

Bucky quickly set his phone down and positioned it so Steve had a view of him sitting in the armchair. He gestured to his pants, “Look what you do to me baby. God damn.” He roughly grabbed his cock through the fabric with his metal hand and tugged. 

Steve mmmed with approval, still lazily running his hand over his bulge. He was looking right into the camera at Bucky, a little confidence returning as he sent his free arm behind him for support and pushed his hips up off the bed. 

Bucky responded by sneaking his own hand under his waistband and wrapping the smooth coolness of his chrome fingers around his heated cock. “Holy hell I'm so turned on right now, you puttin' on a little show for me baby. Mm, god I miss you Stevie.”

“Miss you too Buck. Been thinkin' about you a whole lot.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky shuddered as he began working his hand along himself inside his sweatpants, stroking and teasing just lightly at first as he continued watching Steve looking all pretty and hot and _unf_.

“What you been thinkin' huh?” 

If Bucky was honest he didn't think Steve would go along with the dirty talk, usually he'd be the one to run his mouth and describe in full technicolour _Every. Little. God. Damn. Thing_ he'd do to Steve when he got his hands on him. So naturally he was gonna tell him, likely wind him up so tight he'd explode. He loved it.

“You-” Bucky couldn't even begin before Steve interrupted him, his voice already sounding breathy, needy.

“Been thinkin' how I wanna ride you Buck. Wanna slide down that gorgeous cock, fuck myself until I can't breathe.”

Bucky moaned as his prosthetic fist involuntarily squeezed his dick just a little too hard. He eased off and beads of shiny pre-come drooled out of the tip. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby, just look at me here, you got me so wet.” He groaned, pushing the pants down his thick muscular thighs and pulling out his length to show Steve. 

Steve grinned back at him, moving his hand away to reveal a rather large damp patch where he'd been rubbing. “Mm, not as wet as me.”

Bucky chuckled and went back to jerking off, switching hands this time. “What you gonna do Stevie, you gonna make a mess in your Cap suit, or are you gonna show me that beautiful dick?”

Steve arched his back, tilting his hips and grinding his hard on against the rough fabric. 

“You even wearing smalls?” Bucky asked. 

Steve just blushed again. That's a no then. 

“Oh you're fuckin' killin' me Steve, fuckin' _killing_ me!”

Steve ignored him. “It'll wash out, if I did, I mean...?” 

“I don't give a damn. I'll pay Tony double the money to make you a new one. Just wanna see you blow your load all over it” 

Steve cupped himself, feeling his cock throb with need. He closed his eyes as he felt around for the flap that hid the zipper, listening to Bucky's breath pick up as he watched him slide it down and thrust his hand inside. 

“You're gorgeous, you know that Stevie?” 

Steve opened his eyes to look at his lover as he pulled his erection free of the confines of his suit. The swollen veins stood out along it as it curved up towards his belly. 

“Beautiful, always have been.” Bucky continued, filled with love and pride as he watched Steve run his fingers over his covered chest, tugging at his nipples through the canvas. 

“How's it feel Steve, baby? Talk to me...please.”

Steve closed his eyes again, his head tilted back as he pulled and squeezed, his cock jerked in response and he shuddered out a pleasured sigh. “Feels so good Buck, wish it was you.”

Bucky's hand was at double time on his dick. He paused and squeezed hard at the base, there was no way he was gonna last if Steve kept on the way he was. He rummaged in the desk drawer and pulled out a half-used bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount onto his hand. 

“Nngh, shit- that's the stuff!” He groaned as his fist glided easily back and forth. “You got some?”

Steve brought his hand up to his mouth and licked his palm, his tongue moving over it and his fingers like he was devouring an ice cream as he looked into the camera at Bucky. He made a loose fist, held it in front of his cock, tilted his hips and started fucking into his hand.

“Holy...Steve, baby, I'm not gonna last long watching you like this.”

Steve licked his lips as he stared back at him, thrusting steadily. “That's the idea Buck.”

“Mmm, you're a fucking menace Rogers.” Bucky sucked air through his teeth and bit down on his lip again “Ahhaa-” He pulled his vest up exposing his taut belly. 

Steve stopped to get onto the bed on his knees, shuffling closer to the tablet, sitting on his heels. 

“You still see me Buck?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah, mmm, yeah baby.” Steve was picking up speed. Bucky could see the tell tale of his abs twitching. “Let me know when you're close.” 

“I'm ready when you are. Just tell me when Buck, tell me to come and I'll make a mess for you.”

Bucky gasped as a jolt of pleasure zapped through his groin. “You're too good to me baby.” He could feel his sac tightening and pulling his balls up. He was right on the edge, hovering there, more than ready. He relaxed back into the chair, massaging them in his metal hand as he concentrated on twisting his other one over the head of his cock. 

“Oh Stevie... shit-” He never took his eyes off the screen, watching Steve sneak one hand between his legs and rub at his asshole, his mouth dropping open at the sensation. 

“Fuck Steve, do it, come for me—Hhhh...AH!”

The two boys hit their climax simultaneously. Steve let out a shaky sigh as he marked up the front of his suit and then pulled his dick down shooting the remainder of his release all over the camera lens of his tablet. Bucky growled, tensing as his cock pulsed sticky stripes over his belly and fist and then sinking back against the chair back as his orgasm subsided. 

“Heh, oops.” He heard Steve laugh from somewhere behind the curtain of jizz he'd created. Bucky laughed as well. “Yeah, 'oops'! Go clean that up and hurry your ass back here so we can do it proper.” He ordered.

Steve's finger smeared a clean spot through the mess. “Love ya Buck.” He smiled, his face flushed and full of life. 

Bucky grinned back at him. “Love you too.”


End file.
